


Salt

by AnamaryArmygram



Series: Drabble Switch! [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Aprons, Community: section7mfu, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Quasi-Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which work interferes with dinner, or vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of "A Little Drabble Do Ya" at Section VII.

Mr. Waverly excused himself, and Napoleon finally spoke. “There's no other way,” he said. “No restaurant is secure enough. Mrs. Waverly is out of town. And his club is still under evacuation.”

Illya frowned. “Gas leak, right?”

“Well, that's what they said. And this meeting won't wait till after dinner time.”

They passed through the dining room of the Waverlys' Connecticut home, then into a small kitchen with pale yellow cabinetry. Napoleon grabbed a pink-flowered apron off a hook near the door.

The Russian looked over at his partner. “When you told him dinner was taken care of, you meant…”

“No need to get fancy,” Napoleon said, handing the apron to Illya. “No aspic, no soufflé, nothing like that.”

With a smile, he left.

Illya surveyed the cabinets, inventorying his ingredients. He sighed when he saw the cardboard canister of salt with its cheery slogan: “When it rains – it pours.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt switch with [EveningInHornersCorners](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/). The prompt she gave me was: "Napoleon gets his hands on Mrs. Waverly's apron. A second character is not amused."


End file.
